Liar
by Miko Akako
Summary: Senior Year. A Cheerio is telling everyone that she slept with Puck. Can he put an end to the rumor and convince his girlfriend that it's a lie? Established Puckleberry.


**Story:** Liar  
><strong>Author:<strong> MikoAkako  
><strong>Beta:<strong> None  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>PairingCharacter:** Puckleberry(Puck/Rachel)  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 1,288  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything you recognize.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Senior Year. A Cheerio is telling everyone that she slept with Puck. Can he put an end to the rumor and convince his girlfriend that it's a lie? Established Puckleberry. Response to a prompt on the puckrachel meme on lj.

* * *

><p>The first time Puck heard the whispers he knew something was up. He was used to being the center of gossip, but the glint in the eyes of the group of Cheerio's looking at him was concerning. He decided to ignore them, chalking their odd behavior up to the fact that his relationship with Rachel had spread through the school and everyone was taking bets on how long it would last. Forever wouldn't be long enough in his opinion, and he was the one who had been terrified of commitment.<p>

"What the hell are you doing, Puck?" He barely registered that it was Finn's voice before he felt a hand shove his shoulder. It wasn't hard enough to send him into the lockers, but it was enough to spin him around. He resisted the urge to fight back – Rachel was constantly bitching at him to try talking _before_ getting physical – and just caught Finn's hand before it could shove him again.

"Dude," He let go of Finn's fist when the taller boy pulled away. "What're you even talking about?"

"Kaitlyn," Finn said, color rising in his cheeks. "The cheerio you slept with? Practically the whole school knows about it. No way will Rachel not have heard, even if she is home sick. And to think you had us all fooled." Puck was pretty sure all the color had drained from his face with Finn's first few words. When he finally got the words to talk, they were laced with indignation.

"I have changed," He hissed. "I wouldn't _ever_ cheat on Rachel." Finn flushed; his relationship with Rachel had crumbled shortly after senior year began and, once again, he'd found his feelings wavering between Rachel and Quinn. To his credit, he had texted Rachel before he actually cheated – from Quinn's bed. "Which one is that Kaitlyn chick anyway?"

"The blonde," Finn said, glancing at the girl who was clearly the center of the group. "I just can't believe you'd do that to Rachel. Not cool. I texted her as soon as I found out. She deserves to know the truth, man." Puck let out an explicative that earned him a dirty look from a teacher walking by. Before he could do anything, the bell rang and everyone in the hall scattered. He lost track of the blonde Cheerio in the mess and cursed again.

He looked down at his phone as he hurried into Spanish class, taking a seat at the back. He didn't have any texts, but it was possible Rachel, who was out with a cold, wasn't awake yet. He considered sending her something, but decided he had to quash the rumor first.

The first four classes were agonizingly slow. Between every class he tried to find the Cheerio, but she was nowhere to be seen. Several of his other friends approached him about the rumor, and though he knew he had a reputation, he'd thought at least the members of Glee wouldn't think he could actually cheat on Rachel. Of course, he'd done the same thing to countless other girls, but he hadn't ever felt like he did about Rachel.

Lunchtime rolled around and there was still no communication from Rachel.

_How do you feel?_

Her reply was quick. _Still sick._ Before he could respond, his phone buzzed with a new message. _We need to talk. Can you come over after school?_

His mind was racing. She couldn't break up with him. Puckzilla didn't get dumped. He did the dumping. Although Rachel had already broken that rule once, and he wouldn't put it past her to do it again. He had to clear up the rumor before he went to see her. _Sure. C u then babe._

The Cheerio's were exactly where he expected to find them – in the girl's locker room. He made a point of looking straight ahead, ignoring the girl's changing because even the thought of looking made him feel like he was cheating on Rachel – which he wasn't stupid enough to do. He found Kaitlyn easily enough, surrounded by a group of girls wearing their Cheerio uniforms.

"Hey Puck, baby," She smiled at him, crossing her arms and leaning back. "Couldn't wait to see me again?"

"I don't even know who you are," He said. "But stop telling people we slept together. In case you didn't know, I've got a girlfriend. And she's way hotter than you could ever be."

"Oh, I know you do," She purred. "But can she please you like I could?" She stepped forward, tracing her hands from his shoulder to his chest and down. He caught her hand, pushing her away.

"I'm not stupid enough to cheat on Rachel."

"You're nothing but a Lima looser," Kaitlyn shot back. "I don't know what I saw in you anyway." She sneered at him, tossing her hair over her shoulder and motioning for the three girls behind her to follow. She brushed up against him as she walked past.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hello Noah," One of Rachel's dad's opened the door. Puck took it as a good sign that neither one of them was holding a gun. Obviously she hadn't told them yet.<p>

"Uh…hey," He said, glancing around to see where Rachel was. "How's Rachel?"

"She's better. Should be good to go to school tomorrow, since she's not contagious anymore. Just up in her room," The man said, stepping aside to let Puck in. "Keep the door open." It was the standard warning, but Puck had no desire to close the door today – he may need to make a quick escape. He was pretty sure he loved Rachel, but he was also sure she was a little crazy.

He took the stairs two at a time, no desire to delay the inevitable. Her door was closed, a gold star with her name declaring it her room. "Rach?"

"Noah?" He opened the door, leaving it open behind him as he slipped inside. She was lying in bed, box of tissues clutched to her chest and some musical playing on the television that normally wasn't in her room.

"Let me explain," He didn't wait for her to say anything, standing at the edge of her bed and starting the speech he'd been planning for all day. "I know you heard the rumors, but they're not true. I didn't even know who Kaitlyn was before today."

"I believe you." He sighed in frustration, pacing now.

"I swear! Please, just…"Her words registered and his spun to face her. "Wait…what?"

"I trust you, Noah," She said, stifling a laugh.

"Then why'd you say you wanted to talk?"

"I wanted to make sure Mr. Shue wasn't giving my solo away. I plan on being back with plenty of time to rehearse, even though Nationals is just two months away."

"So you didn't believe the rumor?"

"Of course not." She slid over, tapping the bed beside her. He jumped on the bed, disturbing the covers. She laid her head on his shoulder and his arm draped around her. She abandoned the box of Kleenex to wrap her arm across his chest.

"Wait – why not? Because if you think I don't have plenty of girls begging me to…" She silenced him with a chaste kiss, smiling through it.

"Because I know you love me, idiot." She kissed him again, and this time he kissed back. "And I love you."

"Yeah, well, Noah Puckerman hadn't lost his touch with the ladies just because he finally got the best one."

"Of course not," She agreed, but he had a feeling the serious look on her face was slightly mocking. He was about to protest more, but she brought her lips to his one last time, and he forgot all about the Cheerio.

"Seriously, though. About my solo…"

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>_Puck confronts a Cheerio that's spreading it around that they slept together even though they didn't because he doesn't want it to get to Rachel or for her to think he would do that to her. Rachel never believed it._


End file.
